1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic device for personal protection, particularly for motorcycle riders, horse riders and the like, and to an article of clothing including such a device.
The present invention is included in the technical field of personal protecting devices and garments for protecting human beings in the case of an accidental fall off of a two-wheeled vehicle and, more generally, from any motor-driven and motorless vehicle, horses and the like or equipment for leisure/work activities, wherein the body of a human being is exposed to the risk of severe injuries upon an impact against the ground or an obstacle.
Devices of this kind are already known in the art and are made according to various embodiments.
2. Description of Related Art
Document EP 0 043 990 B1 offers an example of an embodiment similar to that of the present invention, although in a limited extent with regard to some common features.
In the document mentioned above, a protecting device for motorcyclists is disclosed which comprises at least a gas-tight chamber and inflating means with automatic releasing.
The gas-tight chamber comprises a spine protecting element, a neck protecting element, as well as an element for protecting the pelvic area of the motorcyclist.
The protecting device further comprises attaching means intended to cooperate, in a working position, with the body of the user so as to maintain the gas-tight chamber in a position corresponding to the respective portion of the body to protect.
The protecting device is removably attached to a garment or removably incorporated in its internal lining.
A drawback which is to be found in a protecting device of the kind described above is depending on the fact that the gas-tight chamber, when inflated, is subject to a change in its geometric shape under the action of the pressure exerted by the gas introduced thereinto.
For instance, considering the case of a gas-tight chamber formed of a tubular element which, in the deflated condition, is substantially flat and exhibits a width L, when the tubular element, upon inflation, takes the shape of substantially circular cylinder, the width of the tubular element becomes equal to L′=2×L/π. Therefore, it becomes reduced in relative terms to a quantity equal to ΔL/L=(L−L′)/L=1−2/π, corresponding to about 36% of the original width L.
As a result of the inflation of the tubular element, it follows that there is a diminishing of the region of the body which is protected and, therefore, a general decreasing in the effectiveness of the protecting device.
It should be noticed, also, that the thickness of the tubular element is not constant, having a minimum at the side portions and a maximum at the central portion. This fact also is detrimental to the effectiveness of the protecting device.